Viceroy
'Willem Viceroy III '''is Hannibal McFist's mad scientist. He is the evil yet rather refined madman responsible for all of the bizarre robots attacking Randy. Appearance Everyday Viceroy is tall and thin, having dark brown hair with a gray streak, a beard, and gray eyes. He wears a lavender lab coat over a purple shirt and lavender ascot, purple pants, glasses with purple rims, and black shoes. Personality Very dry humored and sarcastic, as well as refined and somewhat effeminate, Viceroy works hard to create deadly robots and monsters to destroy the Ninja. He is McFist's chief mad scientist, but he doesn't care about money or power; he just wants everyone to appreciate his genius. It frustrates him that McFist usually claims the creations or schemes were his idea, or blames him for something that was actually McFist's fault. When he went to Mad Scientist University, he had his rival Jerry Driscoll arrested for making a doomsday device in order for him to become valedictorian and get attention. It angered him when he built a machine for Bash so that he could succeed at the Science Fair, only to be given a C by Mrs. Driscoll in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes." Viceroy is nearly always prepared, for instance, having the same machine for the Science Fair act as a robot on standby. In "Monster Dump," he had his suit inflate to act as protection when the string he was using to go down Mount Chuck broke. Another example is when he reused the same robot in "Viva El Nomicon," but added a Mexican Death Bear to it, much to the Ninja's surprise. In his room at McFist's mansion he has a Chainsaw Werewolf hidden in case of intruders, such as the Ninja. He also has a doomsday device, and was willing to use it to destroy Norrisville in order to stop the zombie epidemic in "Night of the Living McFizzles." When McFist wanted his help to control the robot mantis in "Monster Drill," Viceroy would do it only if he got more break days, which came in especially handy when the robot failed. In "30 Seconds to Math," he was able to install the Truth Tone on Bash's turntables by hypnotizing McFist into revealing the code to his safe, and on Heidi's guitar by having Robo-Apes put it on. Viceroy is very clever, thinking of many brilliant ways and plans to destroy the Ninja. A few times so far, Viceroy has used creations to try to unearth the secret of the Ninja, like Franz Nukid and the Truth Tone. In one case, because his robot, Jack Hammer, was too challenging for him to control, he connected it to a video game so that teenage gamers could control and unknowingly damage the city and defeat the Ninja. His creations are very brilliant, or so he hopes, like his Chainsaw Werewolves and Robo-Lizards. But whenever they fail, often because the Ninja won or something else backfired, Viceroy is disappointed and sometimes gets punished by McFist, as when he banned him from Whoopee World. Viceroy has even been able to break every law of physics known to man in order to make the Time McChine for McFist. Relationships Hannibal McFist McFist is Viceroy's boss, but he usually takes Viceroy's plans and successes as his own, while blaming Viceroy for the failures of both. Although Hannibal McFist upsets him continually, Viceroy is surprisingly loyal to his boss and their mission. Viceroy dislikes when McFist is yelling constantly or in a rage, often taking it smoothly but not afraid to leave or ask him to calm down. When Viceroy proved to have an able robot in Viva El Nomicon, he asked for an apology, but McFist had one of his robots do it In "Weinerman Up," once the Ninja was consumed, both hugged each other, then hopped around in excitement, laughing happily. When McFist is disappointed that they didn't get to use the doomsday machine on anything, Viceroy suggests to blow up the McBoomYum Factory in "Night of the Living McFizzles." He sometimes sees McFist as a friend, and vice versa, but in general they don't get along much. In "Grave Puncher: The Movie!," upon preparing to watch the movie, Viceroy placed his leg next to Hannibal's touching it, and Hannibal moved his leg away quickly, stating that he does not like it. The Sorcerer Along with McFist, Viceroy is scared of the Sorcerer, freaking out from the sound of the phone ringing after a meeting with him in "Last Stall on the Left." During "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," he isn't able to see the Ninja's identity because of the Robo-Apes in front. He also likes seeing the Sorcerer fail for once when the stanked robot is destroyed in "The Ninja Supremacy." Randy Cunningham/Norrisville Ninja Viceroy has never met Randy except as the Ninja, and the closest thing to their interactiing is in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved," when Randy and Viceroy briefly talk about Howard breaking McPeepers, and later when Randy returns to find Howard. However, Viceroy has dealt with the Ninja many times, sending out many robots to destroy him. No matter how hard he tries, whether to defeat him or find his identity, Viceroy can't beat the Ninja, although he comes close to success many times. On some occasions, the two have actually helped each other. In "Monster Dump," Randy saves Nicholas, much to Viceroy's relief, and in return, Viceroy takes a two-week vacation to take a break from trying to kill him. Once Jerry Driscoll is brought back to like in "Dawn of the Driscoll," Randy seeks out Viceroy's help to find Jerry's location and stop the doomsday device. Howard Weinerman Capturing Howard for saying he knew the Ninja's identity in "Gossip Boy," McFist at first plans to torture him until Viceroy says he has a mind reader that no one ever asked him about. However, once Howard proved to know nothing, they returned him. In "Dawn of the Driscoll," Howard dressed up like him, remarking, "Viceroy has style," much to Randy's chagrin. Mistaking Howard for his old rival, Mr. Driscoll kidnapped Howard and took him to where his doomsday device was hidden. When he spotted Howard's costume while about to stop the machine, Viceroy was very impressed and pleased, though he is less so when Howard suggests merely unplugging the nuclear-powered doomsday device. In "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes," he and Howard interact throughout the entire episode as they try to fix the roller coaster. He considers Howard the most destructive force he's ever seen in "Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved." Jerry Driscoll Viceroy got Jerry arrested for building the doomsday device so that he could be valedictorian at Evil Scientist University. Years later, Jerry mistook Howard as Viceroy and kidnapped him, wanting him to have a front row seat at his plan. Viceroy knows where Jerry would be, so he helps the Ninja and Mrs. Driscoll find him in "Dawn of the Driscoll." Nicholas Finding one of the blobs he made on his shoes, Viceroy quickly came to care about it and named it "Nicholas" in "Monster Dump." When Gene Levine comes back and takes Nicholas to Mt. Chuck, Viceroy is horrified and tries to save him, even going into the volcano to find him. He asks Randy to rescue him from the lava, and in turn, takes a vacation from destroying the Ninja with Nicholas. Category:Character Information Category:Willem Viceroy Information Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:Scientist Category:McFist Employee Category:Male Category:Character